MS013: Pokémon - Zoroark: Master of Illusions
|season = Pokémon Movie |prev = MS012: Pokémon - Arceus and the Jewel of Life |next = MS014: Pokémon The Movie - Black: Victini and Reshiram / White: Victini and Zekrom |budget = Unknown |japan = July 10, 2010 |united states = February 5, 2011 |home video japan = December 17, 2010 |home video united states = September 20, 2011 |rating japan = Unknown |rating united kingdom = Unknown |rating united states = Unknown }} Zoroark: Master of Illusions (Japanese: 幻影の覇者 ゾロアーク Ruler of Illusions: Zoroark) is the 13th Pokémon movie. It was released on July 10, 2010 in Japan. Acording to Pokémon.com the movie will be out in America on Februrary 5th, 2011. Zoroark transforms into the legendary beasts. Meanwhile, Ash, Brock, and Dawn arrive in Crown City to attend the annual Pokémon Backer World Cup when they encounter the Pokémon? Zorua who is looking for its mom. They allow Zorua to travel with them until the town begins to be attacked by the Legendary Pokémon, Raikou, Entei, and Suicune, revealed to be disguises assumed by Zorua's mom, Zoroark. Soon after, the legendary Celebi appears from 20 years in the future due to an impending disaster that befalls Crown City. It has been confirmed that the Legendary Beasts in the movie will be shiny. It has also been revealed that Zoroark is not the true villian of the movie. Kodai is the villian of the movie due to the fact that he blackmailed Zoroark into destroying Crown City. Zorua escapes from his kidnapper (Kodai) but his mother (Zoroark) does not know this. Everyone including the Pokémon of Crown City believe that Zoroark is evil. The Pokémon became hostile towards Zorua until Celebi stops them and made friends with Zorua. Plot The Pokémon Baccer World Cup. It is the most anticipated event of the year and, as hundreds flock to Crown City to watch the exciting competition unfold, Ash and his friends encounter a mysterious new Pokémon they have never seen before. But when the three Legendary Pokémon Raikou, Entei and Suicune suddenly arrive and begin rampaging through the streets, it's up to Ash and his companions, along with their new Pokémon friend Zorua, to uncover the secret behind the immense and powerful forces at work. What strange and dangerous powers are afoot in Crown City? Why did Celebi suddenly return after vanishing for twenty years? And why is the mighty Zoroark unleashing its fury upon the town? The quest for these answers leads down an uncertain path filled with peril--can Ash and his companions find enough courage, strength and friendship to unearth the mystery in time to save Crown City? Characters *Ash *Pikachu *Dawn *Piplup *Brock *Jessie *James *Officer Jenny *Meowth *Zoroark (Debut) *Zorua (Debut) *Grings Kodai (Debut) *Karl (Debut) *Rowena (Debut) *Goone *Peg (Debut) Pokémon *Pikachu (Ash's) *Infernape (Ash's) *Torterra (Ash's) *Buizel (Ash's) *Staraptor (Ash's) *Gible (Ash's) *Sudowoodo (Brock's) *Croagunk (Brock's) *Happiny (Brock's) *Piplup (Dawn's) *Buneary (Dawn's) *Togekiss (Dawn's) *Cyndaquil (Dawn's) *Mamoswine (Dawn's) *Pachirisu (Dawn's) *Meowth (Team Rocket's) *Misdreavus (young Kodai's) *Mismagius (Kodai's) *Shuppet (Kodai's) *Mightyena (Joe's) *Scizor (two) (Goone's) *Ninjask (many) (Goone's) *Bronzor (Karl's) *Beautifly *Tangrowth *Murkrow *Grotle *Torterra *Snover *Abomasnow *Sentret(many) *Furret (many) *Swinub (many) *Piloswine *Mamoswine *Rhyhorn *Rhyperior *Doduo (two) *Starly (many) *Staravia (many) *Stunky *Skuntank *Gabite *Garchomp *Cranidos *Rampardos *Vigoroth (many) *Teddiursa *Ursaring *Rattata (many) *Raticate (many) *Nidorino *Nidorina *Nidoking *Zigzagoon (many) *Linoone(many) *Oddish *Yanma *Surskit (many) *Masquerain (two) *Azurill (many) *Marill (two) *Azumarill (two) *Sunkern (many) *Sunflora (many) *Bellossom (many) *Budew (many) *Shroomish (many) *Breloom (two) *Ledyba *Elekid *Electabuzz *Electivire *Beldum *Metang *Metagross Main Pokémon *Celebi *Raikou (Zoroark) *Entei (Zoroark) *Suicune (Zoroark) *Zorua *Zoroark Trailer Images File:11-03-11 17.54.10.png File:11-03-10 22.31.14.png File:11-03-11 17.21.34.png File:11-03-11 17.52.29.png File:11-03-11 17.31.52.png File:11-03-11 17.59.19.png File:ZoroarkTrailerShots1.jpg File:ZoroarkTrailerShots2.jpg File-Raikou M13.png File-Suicune M13.png File-Entei M13.png Movie Gallery Trivia *This is the second movie to feature Celebi, Entei and Suicune. *This is the first movie that Raikou was featured in, as well as the three Legendary Beasts appearing together for the first time as actual Pokémon. *The movie included the first two Pokémon to be from Generation V. *This movie was first shown in the US on February 5, 2011 on Cartoon Network. *Shiny versions of Raikou, Entei and Suicune appear in the movie. In the movie they are nicknamed the "Crown Beasts*. *This is considered one of the darkest Pokémon films, with having a shockingly evil antagonist, a more focused story driven plot, Kodai near fatally choking a Celebi, and the first on screen near fatal Pokémon death that was intentionally caused. And it hardly had any Pokémon battles. *This is technically the first Pokémon movie to feature illusions, though some say that The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon was the first. 11-03-10 21.14.03.png|Suicune 11-03-10 21.12.35.png|Raikou 11-03-10 21.07.36.png|Entei External links *Official site (Japanese) *Official Site (English) Category:Movies Category:Pokémon movie Category:Miramax Home Video Category:Universal Pictures Category:Cartoon Network Category:Toho Company Ltd. Category:Viz Media